From Beginning To End
by ShakeMeWakeMe
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since childhood. Growing up, their feelings towards each other change and they fall in love. AH. Canon couples. ExB, JxA, ExR, CxE, RxCH. Rated M.
1. Introduction

******Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since childhood. Growing up, their feelings towards each other change and they fall in love. AH. Canon couples.** **ExB, JxA, ExR, CxE, RxCH. Rated M for possible lemons, adult language and situations.**

**This is a new story I'm writing. This first part is just an introduction of sorts. My next chapters will be a lot longer.**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Special Thanks to my Beta, **beautiful**.**nightmare**.**x **for Beta-ing this chapter and for all of her wonderful input. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I pulled into the crowded parking lot, trying to find an empty space. Luck was obviously on my side tonight, as there was one spot open, directly in front of the entrance. As soon as I had my car parked, I made my way to the ticket booth, smiling as I got closer to the flashing lights. I could hear the laughter from all of the people on the rides and the wailing of little children wanting cotton candy.

Coming to the fair always reminded me of being a little kid, which was probably why I was so eager to come every year. It let me escape being an adult for a little while. It reminded me of a time when everything was simple, when choosing a colored crayon was the hardest decision to make, when I wasn't in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen, the epitome of perfection.

I met him after my family and I had moved to Forks, Washington and into the house next door to his. He had the messiest hair I had ever seen in my short ten years of life and the greenest of eyes. I became quick friends with him and his sister Alice -who was much like a life-sized barbie doll, always dressed up in pink clothes and wearing tons of jewelry-, along with their brother Emmett, who intimidated me at first, until I quickly realized he was the nicest of them all. The three of us went through everything together, puberty, puppy love, broken hearts, and surprisingly we all made it through high school and Edward's and Emmett's many girlfriends in one piece.

Emmett being the first to graduate, moved to Seattle, where he moved into his own apartment. Alice, Edward and I would spend almost every weekend there, going out to all the different places and just having fun. Edward graduated a year later and moved in with Emmett. To say Alice and I were sad would be an understatement. The first week of the new school year was the toughest because we didn't have either one of the boys there with us. They would come visit or we would go there, but it just wasn't the same. Alice and I had decided that once we graduated we would move to Seattle too.

All of our lives definitely changed in a short amount of time. Alice opened up her own clothing and beauty boutique, Alice's Wonderland. I got my Bachelor's degree in Early Childhood Education and achieved my dream of becoming a Preschool teacher, while Emmett and Edward opened up their own construction company, E & E Construction. Soon after I got my job, I met Rosalie Hale. She was extremely beautiful with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. I invited her to come hang out with the four of us one night and that was pretty much the end of it. She brought her brother, Jasper, who Alice took an instant liking to. He didn't seem like someone she would usually go for with his curly, honey-blond hair and charming southern accent. I was wrong though. She started dating him about a month later. Rose and Emmett turned out quite the opposite, always arguing and making rude remarks towards each other. Around that time was when my feelings for Edward became clear to me and I realized that I was completely and utterly in love with him. Luckily for me, his incessant dating came to a stop.

That was over a year ago and nothing has really changed. Alice and Jasper are still madly in love with each other, Emmett and Rosalie are still trying to rip each others throats out, and me, well, I'm still in love with Edward Cullen and he's still totally oblivious.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! **

**I thought I would go ahead and tell anyone that read my last story **_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_**, that this is pretty much the same story, I just changed a few things and started the story differently.**

**If any of you have any questions about either stories, feel free to message me. **

**Add me on Twitter: **Twitter(dot)com/ShakeMeWakeMe


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next Chapter.  
If you read it, leave me a review. Some people viewed the first part but didn't leave me any reviews.  
They mean a lot to me, I love to know what you guys think.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my Beta, **beautiful**.**nightmare**.**x **for fixing all of my mistakes and for all of her wonderful help. She does an amazing job.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

"Bella!"

I turned around to where my name was being shouted from and saw Alice standing on a bench, waving me over to where she was sat. My first thought at seeing her was '_how much caffeine has she had today?_'. I could pretty much see her bouncing from where I stood. Caffeine wasn't ever good for Alice. She had enough energy for four people, and adding caffeine into the mix, well, it didn't ever turn out good.

I made my way towards Alice, glad that I had decided to dress for comfort tonight. Based on Alice's current state, I knew I would need it. Getting closer, I noticed Emmett, Rose and Jasper, all seated at the same bench.

"Hey guys," I smiled. I got a round of 'hey's' back, and before I could even blink, Alice jumped off the bench, wrapping her tiny arms around me, hugging me tight. I could practically feel the energy radiating off of her.

"Hey, Ali," I chuckled, hugging her back for a few seconds before pulling away. "What did Jazz give you this time?"

"Oh, nothing. We just stopped by Starbucks before we came here. I didn't get too much. It'll all wear off in a little bit anyway."

"Lets hope so," I teased.

I was happy we would all get to hang out tonight. We'd all been pretty busy with work these past couple of days and hadn't seen much of each other. I turned my attention to the other three, noticing Edward wasn't anywhere around. He was rarely ever late.

"We've been waiting for forever, Belly," Emmett complained, teasing me. He knew how much I hated that name. He used it all the time and before long, I stopped saying anything about it to him, because it seemed that whenever I did, he just used it more and more.

"Well, if I'm seeing correctly, I see Edward isn't here yet, Emmy Poo." At the use of the babyish nickname, he scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, a way of saying _'I can give as good as I get'_. Mine and Emmett's relationship had always been playful, right from the very beginning. We're hardly ever serious around each other, always kidding around and play-fighting. He's the person I go to if I ever need a good laugh, even though the others can make me laugh, they just can't do it as good as Em can. All of my relationships with my friends are different, varying in different ways.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, sending a shock through my body, right down to my toes. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was, but I did anyway, just to see the face that lit up my day. A smile broke out across my face as I was met with Edward's green eyes, shining bright with emotion. "Where did you come from?" I questioned, leaning into him.

He smirked cockily, almost as if he could sense how happy I was that he was finally here. "From Heaven." He responded, then he winked at me. Even though I would never admit it, I loved his cockiness. It was just part of his charm.

Before I even had time to respond to him, Rose spoke up, turning all of our attention towards her. "Now I can definitely tell you guys are brothers. The cockiness must be in your genes," She snorted, gesturing between Edward and Emmett. Both brothers looked at each other and broke into huge grins. "Hell yeah," they winked together. It took the rest of us a full minute to figure out what they meant and when we did, we all burst into laughter except Rose. "You are a pig," she aimed at Emmett, even though it was Edward as well. Her response just fueled the fire in Emmett and before any of us could even blink, they were arguing, like always.

I looked back at Edward. "Great, look what you did," I blamed him, not trying to mask the playfulness in my voice.

"Uhh, I didn't make those words come out of Rose's mouth," Edward defended himself, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. We all found Emmett and Roses' relationship absolutely hilarious.

"Okay then," Alice clapped her hands together, making all of us pause. "You and you," she pointed towards Emmett and Rosalie, "shut the fuck up! No more arguing." They looked at her, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Obviously caffeine and sugar made Alice braver than normal. "Now let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!" She squealed, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him up from the bench, then over towards the line to the Ferris Wheel. Rose and Emmett were right behind them, bickering back and forth silently. I secretly wondered if those two really hated each other as much as they let on.

Without removing his arm from around my shoulder, he moved us forward, into the line.

"So, how have you been? I haven't talked to you in a couple of days."

"I've been pretty good, how about yourself?" I wrapped my right arm around his waist, sending a glare to the girl in front of us when she turned around to check out Edward. He may not be with me, but nobody else knows that, I thought smugly to myself.

"Good, just working, y'know, the usual." The line started moving a little bit and he pulled us forward.

"Are you going to ride with me?" I asked, tearing my gaze from him and moving it to Emmett and Rosalie. They were being strapped into the seat.

He gave me a grin and nodded, then moved us forward some more. The girl in front of us got on and the guy working the ride motioned for Edward to get on as well, "Two people to a seat."

I started freaking out a little on the inside. I had no claim over Edward, but I really didn't want him riding with her. Only because she was so much prettier than me, and exactly Edward's type. I kind of felt threatened. I looked around and at the guy behind us, who was coincidentally alone. _Perfect_.

"Here, you can go ahead of us," I told him. But no, this couldn't work out my way, thanks to the ever-gentlemanly Edward.

"That's OK, Bella. I'll just ride with her. No big deal." He started making his way forward, but I stopped him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me. I pleaded with my eyes for him to not go with the Barbie Doll-looking chick and leave me with the guy behind us, who was quite frankly, freaking me the fuck out. He was cute by all means with his black hair and blue eyes, but there was just something weird about him, maybe the way he was staring at me?

"You said you were gonna ride with me though!"

"You heard the guy, Bella. Two people to a seat." He was impossible. Didn't he get the hint?

"Yeah, so? Let someone else go with her. You said you were gonna ride with me."

"Don't be such a baby," He chuckled, removing himself from my grasp, then walking up the stairs and into the seat. The guy quickly fastened them in and motioned for me to come on up. I knew I could easily skip out on the ride, but I also knew that if I did, I wouldn't get anyone to ride it with me another time. So I sucked it up and climbed on, the guy from behind quickly joining me. We got fastened in and soon enough, the ride started moving. I peeked over to find the guy staring at me. Now I know why most guys are so eager to get on here with a girl, there isn't any personal space, your pretty much sitting in their lap.

"So, what's your name, Sugar?" Blue eyes asked.

"Uh, Bella." I answered, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Jace."

I wondered if trying to act all smooth like he was now, got him a lot of hot dates. I inwardly snorted at his lame attempt. I was trying my best to ignore him, that was until he put his arm around my shoulder, which totally freaked me out. _Weren't we close enough already? I mean I'm basically sitting in his lap, _I thought, shrugging his arm off and turning my head towards him, ready to give him a piece of my mind but he started before I could, "Maybe you could come hang out with me tonight." He nudged my leg with his and winked, "we could get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

"I say you're fucking crazy, oh, and keep your hands off of me."

He gave a little smirk -no where near as sexy as the one Edward always gave me- and shrugged. "My bad. I just figured, if your boyfriend really cared if anyone else touched you, he would have ridden with you. He didn't though, he's down there flirting with Blondy," nodding his head to down below us, where Edward was currently sitting, talking to the girl. She looked way too comfortable and excited for my liking.

"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend, and secondly, he's not flirting with her, he's being polite, which you obviously have a problem doing." I tried to make my voice sound firm and sure when I said that second part. Blue eyes didn't do anything but chuckle and try and put his arm on my shoulders again, which I quickly moved away from. He finally got the hint and stopped.

I should have just skipped this ride, seeing as how I hadn't enjoyed it one bit so far. Part of me thought that this couldn't end fast enough, while the other part of me was dreading the end. Hopefully Edward wouldn't have a date after tonight is over, unless it's me that is. I snorted at my over-active imagination. _Like that would ever happen_.

All that aside, I felt like killing Edward. I was so pissed at him right now, sticking me with this creep. After a few seconds of thinking quietly to myself, I found a way to make things better. It would make him stop talking to Blondy, even if for only a second, and it would make me feel a little better. I stuck my hand in my pocket, pulling out a quarter. Once we were positioned to where he was right below us, I chucked it at him, hitting him on the top of the head. _Bullseye_. He flinched a little and looked up at me, confused. I quickly shot him the bird and sat back in my seat, quite satisfied with my childlike ways. I was clapping and giggling like crazy on the inside.

"You do know you're being painfully obvious right now, right?" Blue eyes laughed, shaking his head a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous," He stated. _Well, DUH. You'd be jealous too if you had to watch some blond bimbo flirt with your best friend, who you were secretly in love with, _I thought. Even though I knew it was the truth, I was quick to deny it.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I am _not_ jealous. I'm mad. You would be too if your best friend left you alone with some random girl, after promising to ride with you." I crossed my arms across my chest, looking up into the sky. It was getting darker. He didn't say anything else about it, letting the subject and any kind of conversation drop. A few seconds later he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something and handed it to me. "For when you realize he isn't worth it." I pocketed the paper without even looking at it. I was too mad at myself for being so obvious to response.

Eventually the ride came to a stop and I hopped off, marching my way over to where Edward and the others were standing. He looked so smug, so proud of himself. For what? I don't know.

"I fucking hate you." I growled, punching him in the chest repeatedly. It only made him start laughing as everyone looked at us.

"No you don't. You fucking _love_ me." He grabbed my hands and held them in his to stop my punching. I snatched my hand out if his grasp, almost falling over from how hard I pulled away.

_Oh, if only you knew how much I truly _do _love you._

"No, I _don't_. I was in pure hell, while you were down there chatting away with miss-barbie-doll, I had to sit with some pervert who couldn't keep his hands off me."

"You poor, poor thing," he replied sarcastically. I thought I saw some other sort of emotion flicker in her eyes. Anger? Realistically, it was probably just humor at my expense.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore," I huffed, turning and walking away. Alice and Rose quickly caught up to me, linking their arms through mine. I could hear Edward and the other boys laughing quietly behind us.

"So Bella, did you have fun? Was he nice? I caught a glimpse and he looked cute" Alice questioned, dodging the three of us out of the way of some little kids. She seemed a little calmer. Maybe the extreme make-out session with Jasper on the wheel tired her out.

"Nice? He was _not_ nice. He was always staring at me funny, or trying to put his arm around my shoulder. At one point he even said I should hang out with him and 'get to know him better'. He was really weird." They both stared at me, shocked.

"Wow. I was gonna suggest that, if he wasn't too weird and if he didn't have a girlfriend, you should probably go on a date with him, but never mind, he sounds like a creep." Rose chimed in.

"You guys know I don't want to date anyone. And you know why," I shot glares at both of them. They both knew how I felt about Edward, but that didn't stop them from trying to get me to date. They hadn't actually set me up with anyone -probably because they knew I would kill them-, but they had suggested certain guys. I turned each one down in a heart beat.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It was just a thought, Bella. But, in my opinion, _he_ is going to continue to fight his feelings until he just can't anymore, or until someone knocks some sense into his hard head. I really think a date would be good for you though. It would make him jealous." I could see her logic, but I was perfectly content on waiting for Edward. I knew he'd come around sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"You wanna know what _I_ think? I think that you need to _not _wait any longer, because if you do, he might try and find someone else, just to forget what he feels for you," Alice stated. I knew she was right. If I was going to tell Edward how I felt though, I wanted it to be at the right time, because admitting to your best friend that you're in love with them, it's scary and not always easy. And once our feelings were out, the logical step would be to move forward as a couple , but what if for some reason something happened and we broke up, I wasn't sure if we could continue being best friends or even _just_ friends for that matter.

"Ok, we came here to have fun, so let's have fun." I suggested, pointing towards the bumper cars. The three of us shot glances at one another, then took off towards the ride entrance. I couldn't stop laughing through the entire thing. My main target was Edward. I got him what seemed like over a hundred times, and each time he would try to hit me back, Alice or Rose would run into him, throwing him off course. It was a little payback for earlier. The faces he would make when ever we would all gang up on him were priceless, because in a way, he was losing, which was not an easy thing for Edward to accept. Even if it was while we were just messing around.

After the bumper cars, we got on the Himalaya. Emmett and I rode together, and every time the guy would tell us to scream or make some noise, Emmett did, screaming like a girl and waving his hands around everywhere. I was having to good of a time and laughing too hard to be embarrassed. After that, we got on rides like the Tilt-A-Whirl, the Twist, and the swings. Emmett, Edward and Jazz tackled all the bigger and crazier rides, while us girls watched. Every time Edward would try and talk to me, or say something, I would ignore him, having fun watching him sweat a little bit. After the six of us went through all of the fun houses, we ventured off in pairs, going to get snacks and drinks. Jasper and I went to get candy apples, Alice, Edward, Em and Rose went for the cotton candy.

Caramel candy apples in hand, Jazz and I made our way over to the rest, who were standing in a circle, talking in hushed tones to each other. It seemed that as soon as Alice saw us coming up, their current conversation stopped. I shrugged it off, squeezing in between Emmett and Edward. Rose started talking about future plans for this week, I didn't bother to throw in any comments, I was enjoying my apple too much. I could tell when Edward got bored with that conversation and couldn't take my ignoring him any longer. He started off saying my name over and over, sometimes even whispering it into my ear, causing me to shiver a little. I wasn't doing it because I was actually mad at him, but because it was fun. I continued to keep up my facade, despite how much I wanted to talk to him and tell him to whisper in my ear again.

"Bella, Bella, Beeellllaaaaaaa," Edward sang, trying to get my attention. He continued with that for a few more minutes, until he realized it wasn't going to work and stopped. I thought he'd finally given up when I felt a hard smack on my butt.

"Ow," I squeaked, shocked, rubbing my butt. I guess he really wanted my attention. I turned towards him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why the fuck did you do that for?"

"I've been trying to apologize to you for the last hour and you're just ignoring me." He answered.

I giggled a little bit. "Edward, I wasn't ever seriously mad at you. It's just fun to see you sweat a bit." He looked a little amused and embarrassed, a little relieved too. I turned back around and then felt his hand rubbing the spot on my butt that he had hit. I didn't want him to ever take his hands off of me.

"Sorry," he whispered softly in my ear. I swear he knew what that did to me, so he did it on purpose. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Looking up at him, I tried to fight the urge to tackle him to the ground and kiss him breathless. "It's ok. If it bruises you're gonna have to kiss it though." I joked, secretly wanting him to do that. Something in his eyes changed and he looked down to wear his hand was still rubbing. It sounded like he muttered something like 'gladly' but I couldn't be sure. Once he was sure I wasn't mad at him, and that my behind was well massaged, he stood behind me, wrapping both of his arms around me and letting his hand rest on my stomach. I wrapped my free hand over his, holding them there. At that moment all the talking quit, everyone looked over at us.

"Y'know," Alice said, looking at us speculatively, "you guys really look like a couple right now. A really cute couple." I think my jaw literally hit the ground when she said that. The first emotion that ran through me was shock. I was shocked that Alice would so blatantly say something like that with Edward around, but Alice always did have a way of being blatant and straight-forward. The shock wore off and was replaced by embarrassment, then anger, and back to shock again.

Everyone looked at us, staring, contemplating, speculating.

"I can definitely see you guys being a couple," Emmett spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen around us at Alice's statement. If I thought I could take both Alice and Emmett at the same time, I would be going bat shit crazy on their asses. I had never felt more on the spot than in that moment, not even as a child.

Rosalie and Jasper made it even worse for me when they chimed in with, "Aww, that would be so sweet. You guys would make an adorable couple," a laugh and an, "I second all of that," from Jasper. I could practically feel the heat emanating from my face because of my blushing, and even though I couldn't see it, I could feel Edward smiling behind me.

What Edward said next made my heart falter. He words were laced with confidence and determination.

"They're right. We would make a cute couple. Don't you think, Bella?" He tightened his hold on me, almost as if he was trying to keep me upright.

I got out a weak "uh huh", and took in all of their smiling faces. Alice and Edward's seemed to be the biggest.

***A Little While Later***

After the little scene earlier, we went on a few more rides, Edward and I together on each one. I had no idea what he was trying to tell me when he said we would make a cute couple. I was left confused and questioning. Did that mean he wanted to be with me? Did he assume that after his confession we were dating? Were his words _true_? Those were my thoughts as I made my way to my black Acura RL, Edward's hand resting on the small of my back. As we came up to my car, I wondered if he would say anything about what had happened and what had been said. He didn't.

Once I had unlocked my car, climbed in and started it, I shut my door, rolling down the window. He leaned in through the open window, staring at me. I stared back, I couldn't look away. I was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. He stuck his hand in, cupping my face. I knew right then what he was about to do. I had always wondered if I would ever feel the same shock I felt when Edward touched me, when he was kissing me. That shock was stronger. Once his lips had touched mine, my whole body was on fire, shock after shock floating through my body. He kept the kiss slow, just soft, lingering kisses. It seemed like it lasted only two seconds before he pulled away, hand still cupping my face.

"I've missed you these past few days. I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out." With that, he let go and backed away, making his way towards his car. My heart was beating erratically as I backed out and drove away, letting out a girlish, high pitched squeal.

* * *

**I have already started working on the next chapter, but I'm not sure when it will be out because I'll be really busy for the rest of the week and most of next week. ****I'll get it out soon. **

**Let me know what you think, leave me some reviews.**


End file.
